


Deconstruction

by Rouletheworld



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Daft Punk Slash, Fluff, Gay Robots, Gore, M/M, NSFW, daft slash, duft pank - Freeform, glitchy vocoders, gore-fluff, post-studio accident, robot gore, the things we do for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouletheworld/pseuds/Rouletheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette based off tumblr user within-the-uncanny-valley's latest piece. Be warned the art piece has a bit of Robo-Gore. The story however,  explains why it exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deconstruction

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork in reference can be found here: http://within-the-uncanny-valley.tumblr.com/image/112084849294

Watching Guy work above him, removing his back-up processing cables, was pure joy to Thomas. Since their accident, he only felt “human” when he was broken, incomplete. The sensations generated by his processors when there was an anomaly with his body was as close to orgasm as he likely to ever get again. Sensory information from this body didn’t properly translate from digital impulse to fleshly ones - it came in as data streams, not endorphin rushes.

He missed it. 

He'd discovered that his “pain” could be turned to pleasure one day when he'd carelessly slammed his hand in a car door, taking off the tips of his delicate fingers. The sensation overwhelmed him and he dropped to his knees, nearly overheating in joy.

Since then, he'd purposely damaged himself just so he could feel again. He’d learned just how much he could get away with and still feel good without jeopardizing his entire self. It wasn't so bad as long as his CPU and visual systems remained untouched.

And Guy… Guy couldn't understand at first. He still had his human heart, which provided a different sense of ecstasy to his body than his own brain provided him. He derived his pleasure from more esoteric sources, like beauty- music, art, his friend roiling beneath him in pleasure. 

Once Thomas had downloaded the sensation to Guy’s processor though, the gold robot finally understood and while still having reservations about damaging his friend, he willingly assisted in Thomas' efforts to simply feel something...anything. Besides, there was a certain beauty in rebuilding Thomas, making him whole again.

Guy downloaded and studied Thomas' schematics, he knew which cables were essential and which were non-essential so when they played, there'd be no lasting damage. Sometimes for fun, he'd remove entire limbs just to hear Thomas' vocoder glitch with pleasure. It made him feel human again to be of such use to Thomas, and their sessions felt once again like they were making love as they had in days long past.


End file.
